Family Dog Meet Gizmo
The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo (also known as Tim Burton, Joe Dante, Steven Spielberg Presents: Family Dog and Gizmo vs. Gerte LeStrange and Gremlins) is a 1992 American traditionally animated adventure comedy romantic fantasy family holiday film produced by Tim Burton, Brad Bird, Joe Dante, Chris Columbus and Steven Spielberg's Amblimation studio, directed by Simon Wells, Phil Nibbelink, Robert Stevenhagen and Pixote Hunt and released by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and Universal Pictures. It was released on November 25, 1992. However, the film was only a underperformance at the box office, earning $31 million at the box office, largely due to competition with the much more successful Aladdin. This makes it the second film to be produced by Amblimation (after the first film, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)). Despite its largely mixed received by critics, its strong sales on home video spawned a television series spinoff titled Family Dog and Gremlins which debuted on ABC Saturday Morning four years after the film debuted in theaters - though it was made without Spielberg's involvement - and uses the same Tim Burton and Brad Bird's character designs and most of the same voice cast. Film Summary: When the Binford's nephew Peter and his wife Irene brings home mogwai Gizmo, Family Dog accidently gets him wet. Family Dog and Katie are in love and Now the gremlins are back and running mayham to take over Christmas and led by an old enemy of their's Gerte LeStrange! Plot The movie opens the day after the dog stops the robbers (Amazing Stories) when Skip's brother Al and his 11 year old nephew Peter return to see his dog. Later that day Al shows everyone a suvoiner from New York, Gizmo. At first their skeptical aboput the rules and responsibility. But later warm up to him as he gets along with Family Dog. Unfortunatly Family Dog accidently gets Gizmo wet via water bowl. Gizmo and Family Dog are nice to meet and wonderful surprise. Unaware of the danger Skip proposes to sell the mogwais for the holidays, the Mahoney's gives every Christmas presents for their children, however Al and Skip opens a little present, Fix-It's robot just above the plot of Binsfords engine problems. When Al, of the machine lands on the collapse causing havoc to the neighbors and Skip's not very happy to him. Later that evening, Family Dog licks Peter's face and he's awake also got out the bed while They hiked in the woods, Peter sees the love interest Irene during Family Dog sensing smell in the snow whose girlfriend it looks like Tan-Chihuahua a female dog named Katie while the coyotes wants to eat them. Peter will protect two dogs, girlfriend and alley cat, Irene trying getting tree stick to fight one of coyote and BANG! before that She, her dog and her cat being pursued by a pack of coyotes while Peter and his dog rescued her. Gizmo saved by lives for them. Meanwhile Gerte LeStrange is furious about the bad publicity she got on her dog training school steals Brain after midnight, Not long they after, Peter, Irene, Family Dog, Katie, Cat and Gizmo are returned home but even knows that Peter's parents Skip and Bev agrees with that female dog, Girlfriend and Cat. Next morning Al, the Binsfords and Mahoneys find Spike cocooned after eating leftovers at midnight and Christmas caroling. Gerte and Brain experiments coocoon when Gremlins comes out. Brain proposes a deal with Gerte to kill Gizmo and Family Dog, by taking over the town with a gremlin army. That same night, the family dog noticed Santa Gremlin, grabs the Christmas bag open the demonic toys, Santa Claus was captured by Gremlins as well that smoke coming out of the house. Apparently Spike has yet again played with fire. In a daring action he tried to help Skip when extinguishing the fire when a battery of Gremlins through their home in an arson attack. All the Gremlins thrown them the fell down in the underground. Family Dog, Katie, Gizmo, Peter, Irene, Cat, Al, Martin, Trish, Skip, Bev, Billy as Buffy was not getting out of here maybe They will should help critters of Santani and the little robots: Kilowatt, Carmen, Wheems, Jetsam and Flotsam wants to come all the along to see Emperor of Fix-Its And Santani, who tries them to stop Gerte LeStrange and Brain Gremlins to take over Christmas. They must save the holidays to rescuing Santa Claus. Everybody will hassling to the Gerte and Brain's fortress to rescuing Christmas. Skip will break everyone free but too late, They were captured by Gremlins and sending them to the council of Gerte and Brain to rescuing people, Gremlins will send Binsford and Mahoneys to the dungeon. Just then, Brain kidnaps Irene, intending Getre will snap fingers to the dogs Angel pursuing cat, Two Dachshunds of K9 Terror captures Katie. Skip and Bev rallies Family Dog, Gizmo and everyone to escape and rescue Irene from Brain and Gerte, Family Dog struggle Angel, and Two Dachshunds of K9 Terror fall off in the struggle, which electrocutes them and Katie's save Family Dog life but are confronted by Brain Gremlins, Gerte LeStrange. Spike remerges and attempts to hurt the families, fortunatly Family Dog used his K9 Terror Insticnt to tackle and burn the gremlin in the sun. Gerte and Brain unleashed gremlin packs on everybody. All the Santani critters and All the robots of Fix-Its battles against all the Gremlins. Fighting for their lives they discover that Gerte is the one doing this, as revenge against Family Dog for ruining her bussiness. The Binsfords go to Gerte's abodedend dog school. Gerte apears with Irene theatening to hurt her unless they hand over the dog. Cat, Katie and Family Dog tricks Gerte and uses K9 Terror on her. Brain leads the army onwards, however Gizmo, Billy, Buffy and Al holds the glass when the sun rising for Christmas Morning as they do killing and burn them all. Everyone sees Gerte and Brain is gone for eternity of being good and Katie sees Gizmo and Family Dog are okay and they are heroes. Gerte is thrown in jail, while the Binsfords and Mahoneys rejoices in Christmas Celebration of being happy ending and Finally Gizmo holds Misled Toe to Katie and Family Dog looked at each other and touched noses. Katie and Family Dog stared into each others eyes. Family Dog leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Katie. Two dogs are marriage, happy to be reunited with her true love. Cast *Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Peter Binsford (Skip and Bev’s 11 year old nephew) *Thora Birch as Irene Rosa (Peter’s 11 year old girlfriend; Peter’s love interest) *Frederick Coffin as Skip Binsford (the father) *Bridget Fonda as Bev Binsford (the mother) *Cloris Leachman as Gerte LeStrange (the leader of Gremlins and Brain Gremlin, the secondary antagonist) *Patrick Stewart as Gerte LeStrange’s Brain Gremlin, the main antagonist *Scott Menville as Billy *Cassie Cole as Buffy *Jim Belushi as Martin Mahoney (Skip Binsford’s buddy) *Annie Golden as Trish Mahoney (Bev Binsford’s friend) *Howie Mandel as Gizmo, the deuteragonist and Magwoi. *Frank Welker voice effects of Family Dog (dog barking sound, the main protagonist; Peter's pet male dog); He is a male Bull Terrier, Irene's pet cat (cat meowing sounds), Pack of Coyotes (the major antagonists; howling, snarling sound), Two Dachshunds (one of antagonists, barking and snarling sound), Mohawk/Stripe, Other Gremlins, Critters of Santani *Bernadette Peters voice effects of Katie (dog barking sound, Irene’s pet female dog; tritagonist) She is a female Tan Chihuahua. *Danny Mann voice effects of Angel (dog barking and snarling sound, a territory antagonist' Gerte's pet guard poodle) *Mary Kay Bergman as New York Reticence. *Charlie Adler as New York Reticence / Old Lady *Ray Walston as Lord *Ed Asner as Santa Claus *Russi Taylor as News Reporter *Tress MacNeille as Viva / New York Reticence *Greg Burson as Police Officer and Bugs Bunny *Bob Bergen as New York Reticence and Porky Pig *Martin Short as Al (Skip Binsford’s buddy) *Jack Angel, Daran Norris and Tom Kenny as News Reporter *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck *Mark Dodson as Daffy Gremlin, Lenny, George, TV network announcer *Kirk Thatcher as Most of the Gremlins *Joe Dante as Beanie Gremlin, Witch Gremlin Production credits Story Adapted by Sherri Stoner, Chris Columbus and Paul Dini Based on Characters by Amazing Stories' Family Dog by Brad Bird and Gremlins by Joe Dante and Chris Columbus Story by Tim Burton, Brad Bird, Chris Columbus, Joe Dante, Sherri Stoner and Paul Dini Animators: Bill Kroyer, Mark Henn, Ed Gombert, Dale Baer, Chris Buck, Bibo Bergeron Effects Animators: Mike Smith, Paul van Geyt, Glenn Chaika Animation Production Designed: David W. Cutler And the Creative Talents of Richard Hoppe, Barry Temple, Dave Suding, Jerry Rees, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Walt Stanchfield, Jane Baer, Sylvia Mattison, Douglas Krohn, Matthew O'Callaghan, Susan I. Craig, Jay Jackson, Terrey Hamada, Fujiko Miller, Toby Shelton Art Direction: David W. Cutler Layout: Michael Peraza, Jr., Sylvia Roemer, Gary M. Eggleston Background: David W. Cutler, Tim Burton, Coleman, Brian Sebern, Kathleen Swain, Tia W. Kratter, Donald A. Towns Production Manager: Edward Hansen, Cynthia Henrich-Woodbyrne Editors: Nick Fletcher Music Editors: Jack Wadsworth, Dennis Ricotta Assistant Director: Timothy O'Donnell Production Assistant: Tim Johnson "Family Dog" themed by Danny Elfman and "Gremlins" themed by Jerry Goldsmith Music Composed and Conducted by Danny Elfman and James Horner Music Performed by London Symphony Orchestra Executive Producers Chris Columbus, Frank Marshall and Kathleen Kennedy Film screenplay by Brad Bird, Sherri Stoner and Paul Dini Produced By Tim Burton, Steven Spielberg, Bonne Radford and Robert Watts Directed by Simon Wells, Phil Nibbelink, Robert Stevenhagen and Pixote Hunt Production Five years after the success of the original film at Amazing Stories episode, the animated full-length feature film based on the episode/short film was produced by Steven Spielberg and Tim Burton (who was involved in the story's production and character designs). The animation production was Universal Cartoon Studios, Amblimation and Warner Bros. Feature Animation and distributors Universal Cartoon Studios and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment for a U.S.A. and Canada domestic release.The production begins in August 1990 - April 1991 before animation full-length feature film were finally finished from the Kroyer Films, The Baer Animation Company and Amblimation animation house in U.K.. The film was released in November 25, 1992. In March 28, 1991, The animation production was wrapped and completed on the full-length feature film. Music The score for the film was composed and conducted by James Horner and Amazing Stories short film Family Dog and Joe Dante's Gremlins themed by Danny Elfman, Steve Bartek, John Williams and Jerry Goldsmith. The music performed by The London Symphony Orchestra. Reception The film received generally mixed reviews from critics. Critical response aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that 44% of critics gave positive reviews based on 159 reviews with an average score of 5.5/10. Credits The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo/Credits Animated Series Family Dog is a animated series by Tim Burton & Steven Spielberg. The show has been rendered slightly and has some of the new cast from before. Very little is known about the pilot for the animated TV adaptation of Joe Dante's film Gremlins, possibly titled Gizmo and the Gremlins. According the series was to involve Gizmo, the one good mogwai of the film and its sequel, fighting against the evil Gremlins. The pilot was the only episode that entered production. Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:1992 Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Animation Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:2D animation Category:Films Category:Christmas films Category:Christmas Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:2019 Category:Walden Media